2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
Farming
Farming is a skill which requires you grow different types of crops to gain experience. You can plant different types of seeds depending on your level, however some seeds require you to complete a Quest before you can plant them (Example: Sprit Tree Seed) Farming Level Up Sound Tools For farming there a certain tools you will need to use, whether its raking weeds from a plot using a rake or digging up dead plants with a spade. Below is a table of the basic tools and their uses. You can buy alot of these tools along with compost in farming shops located below. *North of Catherby *North west of Port Phasmatys *North of Ardougne *South east of Falador Tool storage At any farming patch you will come across a Tool leprechaun whose job is to look after your farming tools. You can store the following: *1 Rake. *1 Seed dibber. *1 Spade. *1 Trowl. *1 secateurs (enchanted also). *1 watering can (8). *1-4 scarecrow. *1-31 Bucket. *1-255 Compost and Super compost. Seeds Main article: Seeds '' Seeds are essetial in training the skill of farming and the only way you can get them in various ways. *Pickpocketing Master Farmers *Stealing from Seed stalls *Monster drops *Bird's nest *Purchasing from other players Compost Patches treated with compost are less likely to become diseased. To create compost you will need around 15 pieces of organic material, weeds and rotten fruit work. Put this in a Compost bin near a patch and close the lid and wait for around 60 minutes. Then, with an inventory of 15 empty buckets you can fill them all up with compost. Supercompost is created in a similar way but the organic materials are different. For example you could use various herbs, berries and fruits. Supercompost also yields more crops than ordinary Compost. Patches There are many different patches where you can plant and grow different bushes, flowers, herbs, trees an so on. The patches are located all over 2006scape. Plants are categorised as: *Allotment *Hops Patch *Fruit tree patch *Tree patch *Bush patch 'Allotment patches' These patches are the most common patches, and it is the patch your gone start with when Farming. There are 4 of them in 2006scape.You can pay the gardener to protect the vegetables/fruits but not the flower and herb. The payment is not coins but other vegetables or produce the player has farmed/obtained. All these patches have: *2 patches to vegetables/fruits *1 flower patch *1 herb patch *1 compost bin *1 Gardener Below is a table of their locations. * Allotments - Blue *Flower patches - Yellow *Herb patches - Red 'Hops patches' These patches are used to get ingredients to brew different drinks via the Cooking skill. Also hops patches have 4 different locations. Also these have a gardener that can watch after your crops. *North of Lumbridge *Northwest of Seer's Village *In Yanille *Isle of Entrana 'Tree patches' These patches are the patches you can grow your own tree in for Woodcutting. To grow trees you need to plant them in a plant pot to get a sapling. After that you plant it in the tree patch. This grants much experience, and is the second best experience for farming. It is 5 different tree patches in 2006scape. *Behind Lumbridge Castle *In Falador Park *In Varrock Palace *In Taverley *Beside Tree Gnome Village All of them have a gardener, and it is recommended that you pay him to protect your tree. 'Fruit tree patches' Fruit tree patches are the best training for farming. This grants much experience but it takes 12 hours to grow a single tree. Also here it is 5 different patches. *In Tree Gnome Village (very near the tree patch) *East of Catherby *West of Tree Gnome Maze *North of Brimhaven *In Lletya (requires Mourning Ends Part I) These also have a gardener, and it is highly recommended that you pay them to protect your tree here. 'Bush patches''' These patches ar not used very much, and can be found 4 places around in 2006scape. The berries you get, is used to Cooking and Herblore. *Outside Champion's Guild *In Rimmington *South of Ardougne *Isle of Etceteria (requires Throne of Miscellania) It is also a gardener here to watch over your patch for payment. Quest XP Here are a list of quests in 2006scape that gives farming experience: *1000 = Recipe for Disaster *3500 = Fairy Tale Part I *5000 = Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf *5000 = Garden of Tranquillity *7000 = Rum Deal You can get a total of 21500 farming experience from quests in 2006scape. Important things to remember: There are many different types of plants and farming crops you can farm it just depends on your level and the location of the patches. See also *Farming video guide Category:Farming Category:Skills